


【十万】宇宙旅行者

by Esther0313



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther0313/pseuds/Esther0313
Summary: 是去年写的，我无法写出第二篇像这样的同人文了...遭遇飞机失事被困在沙漠里的飞行员万丈目遇到了在宇宙的各个星球旅行的十代的故事。断断续续写完的，写得乱七八糟，不合理的地方有非常多。





	【十万】宇宙旅行者

小时候的我曾做过一个梦，梦里有一位头发蓬松的青年在黑夜里站着，他不需要任何烛火或是灯光来照明他前方的道路，璀璨的星光和温柔的月光都披在他的身上，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像是里面存在着太阳的光芒一样。在醒来后我立刻就把那位青年的样子画了下来，我用橙色的蜡笔画他乱蓬蓬的头发，用黑色来涂黑夜，黄色和白色的蜡笔画月亮和漫天的繁星，但唯独他的眼睛让年幼的我陷入了苦恼。

我拿着自己的这幅未完成的作品去问家里的佣人和保姆，他们都说我画得很好看，并建议我用黑色或者深色的蜡笔去涂他的眼睛，可我却并不这么认为，深色并不是太阳的光芒的颜色；于是又跑去找自己的两个哥哥，他们在听完我的梦后让我用红色给他的眼睛上色，我虽然当时有点头，但心里还是不认同的，红色的眼睛会让那位青年变得可怕，他可不是那样的人。我回到自己的房间，默默希望着晚上做梦能继续梦到那位青年，我会凑到他的旁边，好好地观察他的眼睛的颜色。

然而自从那次之后，我就再也没有梦到过那位青年了，哥哥们说我可能是因为看了什么动画或者电影才会做那样的梦。后来，这幅未完成的画也不知道被我放到哪里去了，我也不再画画了，甚至连梦也很少做了，我长大了。

身为一名飞行员的万丈目先生并不喜欢回家，他不喜欢和他的那两位严肃的哥哥待在一起，家里的氛围总是让他感到难堪，他也不喜欢自己的那些同事们。他刻薄、多疑又太高傲，虽然他的确很优秀，但也总是独自一人。每当其他的飞行员们感叹自己有多么想家的时候，万丈目只想快点飞去下一个地方。

每次的起航都是一次惊险又无聊的冒险，万丈目先生已经去过许多大部分的普通人一辈子都到不了的地方，他见过太多奇妙的景色。万丈目有一个奇怪的习惯，每到一个新地方，他首先会做的就是去当地的高级餐厅享用一顿没有蔬菜的纯肉料理，再配上杯热咖啡。只有这时候他才能彻底放松下来，静静听着电视里的人用他完全不懂的语言报道着当地新闻。

而这次当飞机经过一片大沙漠时，发生了事故。虽然飞机并没有一头栽进沙子里让万丈目先生随着巨大的爆炸声死在燃着的火焰中，但巨大的冲击力还是让万丈目昏了过去，太阳也渐渐消失在了沙漠的边缘。

等万丈目先生再次清醒过来时，天已经黑了。他正躺在自己的驾驶座上，但却没有系着安全带，身上还盖着条棕色的薄毯子。他揉了揉眼睛，发现舱门是打开的，看到外面有火光的同时还闻到了像是在煮什么肉的香味。万丈目缓缓向舱门前走去，在这本应是荒无人烟的沙漠中，他与头发蓬松的青年相遇了。

对方正蹲在架着一口小锅下的燃着的篝火旁，专注地煮着东西，在万丈目走出飞机后立刻抬起头冲他打了个招呼。

“晚上好啊。”

青年没有半点灰头土脸的样子，一点也不像是在沙漠中的人，这让万丈目先生既困惑又惊讶，他警惕地走到篝火的另一旁，望着眼前的青年，开口道。

“你是谁......”

“你可以叫我十代。”

“十代...”

十代看起来要比万丈目先生年轻，他长得很俊俏，是处于男孩的可爱与男人的帅气间的好看。

“你的名字呢？”

“......没必要告诉你。”

“...你不相信我吗？”

“随你怎么想。”

万丈目在丢下这句话后就又回到自己的飞机里，他刚刚之所以走出去只是为了确定自己现在在哪里。他试着用机舱里的通讯设备和他的总部联络，他被困在沙漠里了，和一个怪人。不过茫茫沙漠里没有任何信号，这些通讯设备自然也派不上任何用场，他恼怒地把这些目前对他来说和一堆破塑料破铁没什么区别的设备扔到一旁，他对自己的处境感到失落，倒在自己的驾驶座上。他静静瞅着被自己压在屁股下面的薄毯子，把它裹到自己身上，然后又再次走到外面。

青年还是和之前一样在煮着锅里的东西，和沮丧的万丈目不同，他看起来兴致勃勃，一点也不伤心。

“你要尝尝我煮的东西吗？”

被十代这么一问，万丈目先生才意识到自己已经很久没有吃东西了，他现在又累又饿，难堪地点了点头。

“...你不怕我往里面投毒吗？”

十代故意笑着问道，他在对万丈目之前对自己的态度进行“报复”。

万丈目狠狠瞪了眼青年。

“我说笑的啦，坐我旁边，我给你盛。”

就算对方这样说，万丈目还是刻意坐远了。

“你还是不相信我啊......”

十代把煮好的肉块和汤盛到碗里，递给了万丈目。

“万丈目......”

万丈目先生把碗接过来后，小声说道。

“嗯？什么？”

“都说了是万丈目！”

“喔！你终于愿意告诉我了啊！万丈目！”

青年的声音高昂且兴奋，就像小孩子被家长奖励了糖果一样开心。

“声音太大了...白痴！而且后面要加先生！”

“好！万丈目！我知道了！”

“是先生！”万丈目无奈地纠正道，他原本的焦虑和不安都因为十代而减少了不少，他觉得自己可能也并没有那么讨厌这个神秘的青年。在等汤不那么烫了后，早已饥肠辘辘的万丈目先生完全不顾自己的形象，咕咚咕咚把碗里的肉汤和煮得很烂的羊肉一饮而尽。

“看来我自己做的第一份地球料理还是很成功的啊。”

十代带着有些得意的语调说道，而已经不饿的万丈目则因为他的这句话开始好奇他的身份。

“喂，十代......”

“嗯？”

“你是从哪里找的这些羊肉......”

“是在我之前到的一个地方...那里有很多树，还有很多小房子，离这里超级远，我可是花了不少时间才来到这的。在那个地方我有遇到一个很和蔼的人类，我帮她把几头叫做野猪的生物赶走后她执意要把这些东西交给我，而且还教我怎么把这些东西变成人类可以食用的料理。本来还觉得自己不可能用上呢，结果今天就碰到你了。”

万丈目这才反应过来十代除了给他盛了碗肉汤后，就没再碰这锅里的东西了。

“你是不喜欢吃羊肉吗？你这家伙难道不饿吗？”

“和人类不一样，我并不需要吃这种东西喔。”

“哈？”

万丈目先生一头雾水。

“我不会像人类一样觉得饿喔。”

十代轻松地说道。

“你这蠢货在说些什么啊...你也是人类啊。”

“的确我看起来和你们很像，但我可不是这颗星球的生物。我是一个在宇宙和次元间进行着旅行的旅行者。”

如果是之前的话，万丈目先生绝对会狠狠骂眼前的这个青年一顿，他讨厌别人耍他玩，而这也绝对是他听过的至今为止最愚蠢的一个玩笑了。但是他现在被困在了沙漠里，除了一架飞不起来的飞机以外他什么也没有，而这位神秘的青年却一点也都不焦躁，仿佛自己不是在沙漠里，而是在海滩边一样悠闲。他居然有些相信十代的话，万丈目觉得自己此时才是最傻的那一个。

“万丈目相信我吗？”

“是先生......我怎么可能信这种蠢话啊。”

“是真的喔，虽然你们的地球料理我也有吃，但我还是要靠吸收恒星的光来维持自己的生命的，一些行星也会反射恒星的光，所以那个光我也可以吸收。用比较容易理解的话来说...日光和月光才是我的食物。”

十代在说完这番话后望向万丈目，万丈目觉得自己从十代的这双眼睛中看到了十分耀眼的光芒，这的确不像是普通人类可以拥有的，除非真的有什么只以阳光为食的人才会拥有这么明亮的双眼。万丈目先生想听十代继续讲下去，他起身把碗放下，随后回机舱取了一条备用的藏蓝色毯子，还没等十代问他原因就把毯子扔到十代的头上。

“那你可要知道，沙漠晚上可是非常冷的，如果你感冒了的话地球可没有给外星人用的感冒冲剂！”

“冷？那是什么感觉呢？万丈目现在觉得冷吗？”十代把盖在头上的毯子掀起来问道。

“以太阳光为食的生物怎么会觉得冷呢......”万丈目先生觉得自己刚刚的举动非常愚蠢。

“虽然我不知道冷是什么，但我不讨厌这样！”

十代也学万丈目的动作，把毯子披到自己的身上，然后问：“万丈目先生现在可以坐过来了吗？”

万丈目其实也是想和十代坐近一点的，但他觉得若是就这样妥协的话会让他很没有面子。

“哼...没办法，毕竟你那边离火还是比较近的，我要是感冒了可就不好了。”

万丈目先生终于在十代旁边坐了下来，两个人都裹着毯子，火光将两人的影子拉得很长。

“地球是我旅行的第十二个星球，这里和我之前去过的别的星球一样，也有很多奇特的生物。”

“看来你已经逛过地球的不少地方了啊。”

“我来地球才待了五天不到，还早着呢...而且听说地球在三百多天里就会换四个季节！我可是很想好好把这颗星球的四个季节都经历一遍！”

“那你还要待很久。”

“我很喜欢这里，所以没关系！而且三百天对我来说不算什么，很快就过去了。”

“哼......真是个怪人。”

万丈目先生觉得在这片荒凉的沙漠中，有一个奇怪的外星人在自己旁边也并不是什么坏事。

十代又继续跟万丈目讲了许多他在其它星球经历的事情。十代这一路上遇到过太多奇怪的生物：绿色的长着翅膀的男人和红色的女战士，由黏土制成的身体很坚硬的生物，三只穿着内裤的又吵又闹的生物，十代最喜欢的是一只棕色的毛茸茸的有翅膀的小家伙。他遇到过一位和精灵是家人的青年，青年对他很友善，十代觉得他是全宇宙最乐于助人的人；也遇到过一头金发，英姿飒爽的女人，她一开始对十代很冷漠，但之后却很舍不得让他离开。他见过一个拥有着很多条龙的男人，男人最喜爱的是他的那三条蓝色眼睛的白龙；还碰到过一位大大咧咧的青年和他的红色眼睛的黑龙，十代跟他很合得来。十代除了会在各个星球旅行欣赏不同的景色外，还喜欢和星球上的不同生物们交流。

万丈目听着十代的叙述，越发觉得眼前的这个闪闪发光的青年真是个不可思议的奇迹。

“那么作为交换，可以告诉我你的事吗？万丈目先生。”

跟宇宙旅行者的历险相比，万丈目先生那本来很惊险奇妙的故事也变得无聊透顶，他大部分的时间都是在高空中和天上飘着的云度过的。在遇到十代之前，他根本无法想象在云端之上，在离自己如此遥远的那些在夜晚中闪烁的星星，每一颗都有着属于自己的故事。他给青年讲了自己从空中俯瞰到的海洋、高山和森林，讲了他去过的餐厅，每个地方做的肉料理都不同，甚至连咖啡的味道也很不同。

十代那双亮闪闪的眼睛一动也不动，一直盯着万丈目看。十代听得非常专注，这让万丈目感到有些紧张，这是他第一次跟别人说这么多关于自己的事情。在无意中和对方对上了视线后，他开始结巴起来。

“差、差不多就是这些了！反正跟你的故事比起来...真是又、又危险......又无聊！”

“有吗？但我觉得你是个非常有趣的人类，万丈目。真希望哪天我也可以坐上你的飞机，然后再和你一起去某家餐厅吃肉料理，喝咖啡。”

十代的这番话让万丈目先生连磕磕巴巴的话也全堵在嗓子里说不出来了。都怪这该死的火离自己太近，他觉得自己的脸烫得不得了，他无法移开自己的目光，他感觉到自己的心脏在闷热的胸腔中剧烈地跳动着，汗珠从他红透了的脸颊上缓缓流下来。

“我...要去休息了。”万丈目立刻站了起来，他的脸红得像是发烧了一样，他转过身去，一点都不想让十代看到自己现在的表情，万丈目觉得自己真是逊透了。

“难怪地球天一黑下来就要比我想象中的寂静...人类看来是需要定时让自己安静下来好来恢复自己的体力的。”

“这叫做睡觉......”

“我可以试试吗？”

万丈目先生此时的表情非常纠结，但十代却看不到，他看到的只有背对着自己的万丈目犹豫地点了下头，然后就一言不发地快步走进机舱里，于是他也站起来十分高兴地跟了进去。

万丈目先生又翻出了几条毯子，把它们都铺在飞机地板上，十代也有在旁边帮忙把它们捋平，铺好后两人一起躺在上面，盖着先前就裹在身上的两条薄毯子，这对十代来说并没什么，但对万丈目来说有点过于单薄了。

“然后要怎么做呢？”

“什么怎么做。”

“你说的那个...睡觉。”

“把你眼睛闭起来，一句话也别说；脑子里要么什么都别想，要么什么都想，然后你就会睡着了。”

“听起来真有意思！”

万丈目先生蜷缩着身体，好让自己不那么冷，躺在他旁边的十代则兴致勃勃地想要试试“睡觉”这件对他来说很新奇的事了。

“对了，人类会觉得冷对吧，我并不需要这个，所以给你。”

十代把自己的毯子盖到了万丈目身上，然后挪了挪位置，让自己和万丈目靠得更近。

“离...离我这么近干什么！”

“我想要先看看万丈目是怎么睡觉的。”

“是先生...还有不许看！被一直盯着我才不可能睡着吧......”

“但我还是不清楚要怎么睡觉......”

“蠢货！先把眼睛闭上！”

“好！”

十代乖乖闭上了眼睛，万丈目也闭上了眼睛。

“然后给我安静下来！一句话也不许说！”

“好...但让我问万丈目先生最后一个问题好吗？”

“什么，快点说。”

“万丈目先生刚刚并没有对我说的话作出回应，那我可以认为你是同意吗？”

“同意什么啊。”

“之后让我坐你的飞机，带我去餐厅吃肉料理和喝咖啡。”

“谁让你擅自认为我同意了啊！”

“那就是不同意吗？”

十代的语气明显有些低落。

“我也没这么说吧！真是难缠的家伙......先等我活着离开这片沙漠吧！”

“嗯！那我要和万丈目一起！”

“蠢死了...现在闭上嘴睡觉。”

十代安静了下来，万丈目的脸却又开始发烫了。他想和十代一起去餐厅吃好吃的肉料理，喝香气扑鼻的苦咖啡；想让十代搭乘自己驾驶的飞机，让这位外星人从高空中看到下面的海洋、高山和森林。他很期待看到十代的反应，迫不及待地想离开这片沙漠，但又觉得和十代一起待在这里也没有那么差。他的大脑一片混乱，感觉下一秒脑浆就要炸裂开来。他之前从来没有因为别人而如此困惑过，更何况对方还是个外星人。

十代简直是个天才，睡觉的天才。万丈目先生醒来后看着青年糟糕的睡相默默想着。他的身体被十代的胳膊和腿压在下面无法动弹，听着十代的呼噜声，万丈目无法相信这是十代第一次体验“睡觉”这种事，他实在太擅长做这种事了。

太阳透过飞机的玻璃窗照了进来，打在两人的身上，十代满意地睁开眼睛，尽情地伸展着四肢。

“睡觉真是件美好的事情，万丈目！我以后应该多试试！”

“是先生...快点给我收起你的胳膊和腿！我快要被你压死了！你怎么这么重啊！”

万丈目抬起脑袋抱怨道。

十代赶忙爬了起来，万丈目先生也掀开毯子坐起来。

“今天要做些什么好呢？”

“昨天的羊肉还有剩吗？”

“还有喔！昨天你没吃完的！”

“笨蛋！过夜了就不能吃了！不然会拉肚子的！”

“人类真是麻烦啊......”

“啰嗦！还好我矿泉水带了不少...希望飞机里有剩压缩饼干......”

“压缩饼干？吃那个就不怕拉肚子吗？”

“这两个东西又不一样！”

“嗯......希望你快点找到吃了也不会拉肚子的食物，我要先出去啦！”

万丈目在机内继续翻找着剩余的口粮，十代则独自跑到外面绕着飞机转着圈。他非常享受鞋子与沙子接触而给脚上带来的柔软的感觉，等万丈目先生找到并吃完东西，十代想拉着他出来一起在沙漠里跑跑跳跳，虽然以万丈目会同意为前提是有点困难去实现的。

万丈目先生最终翻出了三盒未被拆开的压缩饼干，他对于自己不在飞机上准备新的口粮这件事感到后悔，现在他不得不往嘴里狂灌矿泉水好让这些一点味道也没有的硬邦邦的饼干从自己的嗓子眼里冲下去。吃完一顿一点都不开心的“早餐”，万丈目先生稍微休息了一会儿后提着自己的工具箱走到机舱外，他要看看这架飞机到底是出了什么问题，同时还有点在意十代去了哪里。虽然这个外星人在沙漠这种地方完全不用担心照不到太阳，但万丈目还是怕他跑远回不来了。万丈目蹲下身子准备爬到飞机底部检查的时候，发现了头发蓬松的青年正躺在下面，他闭着眼睛睡得正香。万丈目先生发现十代后在心里默默松了口气，但他现在需要检查飞机并进行修理，于是万丈目爬到十代的旁边伸手捏住了他的一只被厚厚的头发盖住的耳朵。

“你这家伙才醒了多久就又在这下面睡觉！”

“呜哇啊啊啊！是你吃东西太慢了！而且沙子这么软，这里阳光还照不到，很适合睡觉的！万丈目也要和我一起睡吗？”

“谁和你一样啊！还想睡的话就去机舱里睡！”

十代委屈地爬了出去，万丈目拆开了飞机的底部检查着飞机的内部，十代则蹲在外面。

“万丈目......”

“是先生...有什么事吗？”

“你现在在下面干什么？”

“我在试着修理这架该死的飞机......”

“我还以为万丈目把我赶出来是要自己在下面一个人睡觉呢！”

“笨蛋！怎么可能...我现在很忙的！”

“你需要多久啊？”

“幸运的话十个小时内就可以弄好，倒霉的话几十个小时都搞不定......”

“嗯...听起来很辛苦......”

十代用手指戳着地面上的沙子。

“我应该要忙很久了...你这家伙现在可以去多睡会儿......”

“睡觉这种事以后还可以做！现在我可以待在外面陪万丈目的！”

“哼...陪我可是非常无聊的。”

万丈目先生从工具箱里取出螺丝刀和钳子进行着谨慎的修理。

“但是我觉得如果有我陪着的话万丈目先生修理的速度会比我没有陪着的速度要快喔。”

“说...说什么蠢话！你这样只会让我分心！还会让我的修理速度变慢！”

“哎？有吗？那我就不说了...”

“不过......只、只是简单的...聊天的话也不是不行...但你刚刚那种莫名其妙的话就不要再说了！”

“好！万丈目想聊什么呢？”

“再多给我讲讲...你的事......”

“没想到万丈目先生居然这么在意我的事。”

“啰嗦！而且刚刚明明说好了不许说这种莫名其妙的话！”

修理飞机的工作持续了两天，万丈目先生白天忙活，晚上和十代一起呼呼大睡。修理的过程自然是非常枯燥乏味的，不过有个外星人在自己旁边一直说个不停，这让万丈目觉得没以前一个人独自干这种事时那么无聊。当他终于搞定最后一块零件时，他已经累得暂时没有力气爬出去了，他趴在地上长长地叹了口气，汗珠沿着他额头和脸颊流了下来掉在沙子里。

万丈目先生离上次干这种工作的时候差不多已经隔了一年了，比起繁琐和枯燥，他更担心的是自己的生疏和失误，后怕如果飞机没被自己修好该怎么办，这种想法让他这两天都处于高度的紧张中，虽然十代的陪伴让他的压力明显减缓了不少。万丈目只想赶紧喝点水然后好好睡上一觉。

十代正在用地上的沙子试着堆一个城堡，当他听万丈目说人类喜欢用海边的沙子这么做后，他就准备先用沙漠里的沙子提前练习，等以后到海滩堆一个更完美的沙堡。他发现万丈目从飞机下面缓缓爬了出来后，几乎是蹦起来去看对方，完全不在意辛苦堆了半天的沙堡被自己刚刚的动作一脚踹塌。

万丈目先生现在浑身脏兮兮的，十代拖着颤颤悠悠的他回到机舱。万丈目拿起条毛巾擦了擦自己全是汗和土的脸，又把一瓶喝了一半的没拧上瓶盖的矿泉水一饮而尽。十代坐在旁边一言不发，看着他的一举一动。万丈目躺在毯子上，紧闭着双眼，筋疲力尽，他现在什么也不想做，除了躺着。十代瞅着他，万丈目先生的头发乱糟糟的，脸和脖子都红红的，虽然不知道为什么，十代感觉万丈目的皮肤变黑了，但是就算这样万丈目现在还是要比他之前遇到的不少人都白。

“你很快就可以吃到肉料理了。”

十代被突然开口说话的万丈目吓了一跳，他以为万丈目在睡觉。

“你修好飞机了？”

“那当然，你以为我是谁.....”

十代笑着拿起另一条毯子盖在万丈目身上，然后也躺了下来闭上眼睛。

“还有喝咖啡，而且要和万丈目先生一起。”

“又在说...莫名其妙的话。”

“这是约定，才不是莫名其妙的话。”

“哼。”

万丈目先生醒来后发现已经是早上了，他从昨天下午修完飞机后就一直睡到了现在。

因为前两天修理飞机时一直长时间保持着同一个动作，他起来后发现自己的脖子和肩膀都酸的不行，但他现在可没空去理会身体的这些暂时的小毛病。十代还在一旁睡得正香，万丈目不想把他吵醒，于是尽可能悄悄离开飞机并用一个空了的矿泉水瓶装了点地上的沙土，他不敢相信自己居然在做这种只有五六岁的屁孩游客和走路颤颤巍巍的老年游客才会干的蠢事，而且他才不需要这种东西，万丈目比谁都要清楚。他在擅自给十代做纪念品，他觉得自己这种自作主张的行为傻得不行，他只希望十代醒来后看到这个装满沙子的瓶子不要改变对他的看法并狠狠嘲笑他就好，因为这绝对是他收到别人给自己这种纪念品后的第一反应，虽然并没有人给过。

之后万丈目又把自己“扔”在外面的工具箱和别的一些东西都收了回来，除了他的东西外，万丈目先生还在他与十代第一次见面的地方找到了一个红黑色的单肩旅行包。那晚万丈目看到的篝火现在早已变成一堆灰烬，被沙漠的狂风吹散了，而那个单肩包却还静静地躺在那里，但万丈目那晚却一直没有注意到它。万丈目非常确定那是十代的东西，他把包捡起来，不轻也不重，他十分在意里面都装了什么，一个外星人的包里都会放些什么稀奇古怪的玩意，但他犹豫了没多久还是直接把包带回飞机放到十代的脚旁，随后再三确认没落下什么东西后关上了舱门。

十代被飞机的引擎发动声吵醒，他用手背揉了揉眼睛，抬头望着四周，他看到了自己的单肩包，旁边还放着一瓶装着黄沙的矿泉水瓶。他感觉自己现在应该并不是在陆地上，万丈目先生正坐在飞机的驾驶座上，而玻璃窗外的那片黄色的大沙漠则离他们越来越远。

他好奇地拿起那瓶沙子看了看，随后又惊奇地趴在飞机的窗户边上俯视着地面。

“看来你被吵醒了？”

万丈目先生在飞机发出的声音不那么震耳后平静地问着十代，但他的眼睛还是直直地看着前方。

“我睡得很好！还有谢谢你，万丈目先生。”

“干嘛突然道谢啊......”

“因为这个瓶子，这是你给我的吗？”

十代举着瓶子晃了晃，凑近看着里面的黄沙。

“......也、也没什么吧，就是个装了沙子的瓶子罢了。”

“但这也是第一次遇到万丈目先生的地方的沙子，和一般的沙子可是不一样的，是很有意义的东西。”

“你......蠢死了...”

万丈目坚持不回头，但十代在后面还是能看到万丈目红红的耳朵。

“万丈目先生身体不舒服吗？耳朵好红啊。”

“只...只是前面太热了！”

“喔......好吧。那我们现在是要去哪里啊？”

“大概再过一会儿就能到附近的一个小镇，我飞机上的通讯设备全坏了，我需要先去那里和我的同事联系。”

“当飞行员真是太酷了！”

“我还需要找个地方洗澡，然后换身衣服。”

万丈目补充道。

万丈目先生把飞机降落在了里小镇不远的地方，出来的时候拿着一本厚厚的词典。他除了自己的母语外还会英语和西班牙语，他小时候其实有上过法语班，但也都忘得差不多了。不过他以前去的地方只要会英语就基本没什么大碍，而在这个破旧的小镇里有没有人会说英语，这让万丈目很担心，不过跟在他身后的十代倒是一脸轻松，完全不在意自己是个异乡人，毕竟这颗星球的一切东西对他来说都很新奇。

不远处有几个小孩看到走过来的俩人后光着脚丫跑过来把他们围了起来，他们可要比万丈目脏多了，十代开心地把一个最小的孩子举了起来，万丈目在一旁无奈地瞅着，小孩们的嘴里说着他完全不懂的话，他只能把自己剩下的饼干分给他们吃。

“他们很喜欢你啊，万丈目。”

“真是群麻烦的小鬼，我们快点走吧。”

“为什么啊？你不是要找通讯设备吗？”

“哈？一群小孩怎么可能懂英语啊，而且我也不会说他们的语言，还不如找一个成年人靠谱。”

等万丈目说完这句话后，十代就开始问吃饼干吃得狼吞虎咽的小孩们。

“你们知道哪里有可以联系外面的人的通讯设备吗？”

万丈目刚想说十代蠢，小孩子听不懂他们的话，被十代举着的小男孩便立刻点了点头，随后伸手指了指前面，又说了些什么。

“他刚刚说前面有餐馆，里面有电话。”

“你...你能听懂他们在说什么。”

“对啊，而且他们也懂我在说什么喔，就跟你一样。”

万丈目先生此时又有很多新问题想问十代，但他觉得还是先等事情全都办完再说会比较好，于是他让十代放下小孩，拽着十代的袖子往前继续走。

前面的确有一家餐馆，但看起来破旧不堪，就像这座小镇一样。万丈目让十代帮他跟餐馆的人说他想借用下电话，他会给钱，以及他们想在这里用餐，对方犹豫地瞅了两人一会儿后点了点头。打完电话，万丈目彻底松了口气，整个人都瘫在椅子上，十代则兴致勃勃地用手指敲着餐桌，他等不急想享用肉料理和黑咖啡了。

没多久，万丈目给两人点的东西端了上来。盛咖啡的杯子很脏，像是没洗干净；肉烤得很焦，米饭也煮得硬邦邦的。的确在这种地方万丈目也没法再要求什么，他可是连着啃了好几天的饼干了，不吃点别的什么他的胃可受不了。但一想到十代一直期待着的这顿饭竟是这种样子，万丈目还是感到非常地愧疚。他低着头用脏勺子往嘴里塞着硬米饭和焦肉，他没法抱怨什么，毕竟现在唯一该生气的人不是他，而是对面坐着的十代。

十代看着万丈目先生的样子，有些束手无策。他没想到万丈目居然会这么严肃，之前修理飞机时俩人还算是有说有笑的，但现在万丈目却一句话也不说，头也不抬地吃着饭。十代认为可能这就是人类平时吃肉料理时的样子，类似于被称为“礼仪”一样的很难解释的东西。于是他也模仿万丈目的样子，一言不发地吃着放在自己面前的肉料理。他并不讨厌这顿饭，除了咖啡尝着很怪，他的舌头并不是很能接受这种味道。

无趣的用餐时间很快就结束了，万丈目喝完自己杯里的咖啡，把钱扔在桌上后便迅速转身离开了餐馆，只留下疑惑不解的十代和餐馆的人，他也是这里唯一的员工。

餐馆的人用一块脏抹布擦着手里的杯子，问十代：“所以...你们为什么来这里？”

“因为这里离沙漠最近？”

十代本来也想跟着出去，但既然有人提起了话题，那么他觉得跟对方聊会天也没什么。

“...但你们来沙漠旅游吗？”

“我是来旅游的，他是我在沙漠中遇到的！他很有趣喔。”

“你们是吵架了吗？”

“哎？当然没有！为什么这么说？”

十代激动地问道。

“因为刚刚你们吃饭的氛围，实在是太尴尬了，为什么一句话也不说。”

“哎？那个不是吃肉料理时会有的礼仪吗？”

“你在说什么啊，怎么可能会有那种礼仪啊。”

“啊......谢、谢谢你跟我讲这些！跟你聊天很愉快！拜拜！”

十代这才意识到问题的严重性，他立刻跑了出去，发现万丈目正抱着膝盖坐在餐馆旁边最下面的台阶上。

“对不起。”

万丈目先生的声音很小，但十代听到了，这是万丈目说给十代的，但十代完全不明白万丈目为什么要给自己道歉，他走过去，蹲下来看着万丈目。

“为什么要道歉啊？”

“因为那是一顿很糟糕的饭，白让你期待那么久了。”

“并没那么糟糕啊...只不过咖啡的味道我有点接受不了。”

“看起来你应该是不喜欢苦的东西啊。”

“苦如果尝起来是那种味道的话，那我的确不喜欢呢。”

“但它会让人保持清醒。”

两人都沉默了一段时间，十代先开了口。

“刚刚的那顿饭并不糟糕，但是我们吃饭的时候貌似蛮糟糕的。我可是有好好模仿你吃饭的样子喔！但我们居然被人怀疑吵架了！”

“......”

万丈目没说话。

“那不是朋友间一起吃饭时该有的样子吧？”

“......”

万丈目先生还是没说话，不过这次却点了点头。

“果然！”

十代站了起来。

“所以刚刚...刚刚那顿不算。”万丈目抬起头望着十代，眼眶红红的，十代还是第一次看到万丈目露出这样的表情。

“这之后你还没有决定要去哪里对吧？”万丈目问道。

十代眨了眨眼。

“没，我一直都是走到哪算哪的.....”

“那......要去我住的城市看看吗？”

万丈目先生如果不是自己要求加班飞到很远的地方去的话，他本来是有一个长假的，他开着飞机带着十代往自己住的城市开去，在把工作上的事情都处理完后，他要好好度个假了，和十代一起。

十代一路上都被不少新奇玩意吸引了眼球。下了飞机后，他到处看来看去，时不时发出惊叹，还会拽着万丈目的袖子问个不停，两人坐在计程车上的时候也是这样，司机甚至多次转过头诧异地瞅着他俩，让万丈目很是尴尬。

万丈目并没有带十代回他和哥哥们住的房子里，而是来到了万丈目租的公寓楼，他之前一个人住在这里，但因为他的两个哥哥在知道这个地方后就又总是来找他，万丈目才选择飞到世界各地加班，之后哥哥们的确也不再来了，但他也不常回到这里了。

这个小公寓以前只有万丈目一个人住的时候就很冷清，这么久没有回来，显得更加凄凉。

“这就是万丈先生目的家啊！”十代好奇地在外面瞅着，换上万丈目给他找的拖鞋后正准备往里走却被万丈目拦了下来。

“里面可能会有很多灰尘，让我先稍微打扫一下。”

“没关系的啦，而且万丈目不是说好要洗澡的吗？刚刚那个地方没办法洗澡，在家总可以洗了吧？”

“那我也要先擦一下家具上积的灰。”

“让我和你一起擦吧！”

看十代这么有精神，万丈目怕如果自己不在旁边看着他一会他就不知道跑哪去了，于是只能让十代进来，递给他一块拧干的抹布。

进行了简单的清扫后，万丈目终于可以洗个澡了，他让十代在客厅等着，怕对方乱翻自己的东西，把电视打开让他好好看电视不要到处乱动，十代点了点脑袋。

等万丈目先生洗完澡，下半身裹着浴巾湿淋淋地走出来的时候，和坐在沙发上的十代对上了视线。

“干...干什么。”

“之前我就想说了，万丈目的皮肤好白。”

万丈目的脸立刻烫了起来，他感觉自己晕乎乎的。

“只不过有时候脸会变得很红，就像现在这样。”

“......闭嘴。”

之后的几天，万丈目带着十代逛了这座城市的很多地方，他发现十代和自己一样喜欢炸虾，每次都能吃很多。十代还非常会玩卡牌游戏，明明是个之前从没接触过的新手，没想到万丈目才教了他几局，他就已经很拿手了，他的运气好得不行，不仅可以抽到自己想要的卡片，还可以很好地将卡利用起来并很快赢得胜利，这让万丈目很是吃惊。

万丈目习惯了旁边这个时刻都充满着活力的外星人，不如说如果对方突然消失了反而会让他一时很难适应过来，他现在早上起来的第一件事是先看打着呼噜的十代有没有掉下床，或者自己有没有被他踢下床。

但他的假期很快就接近了尾声，万丈目很清楚，自己会继续为了工作飞向世界各地，十代并不会继续留在这个城市，他和万丈目一样，会在世界的别的地方继续着在地球的旅行，他还会待很久的，他可是要经历地球的春夏秋冬的。

万丈目这次带十代来到了离城市很远的一座山上，他的黑色背包里装着炸虾和罐装咖啡。

“这里的风景很不错吧。”

“嗯，和城市是完全不一样的氛围，很安静。”

“但是晚上是很冷的呢，而且一个人待在这里的话，会很孤独的。”

“万丈目先生忘了吗，我不会感到冷喔，孤独也是，感觉不到的。”

“......的确啊，那就没什么好担心的了。”

“这里虽然安静，但我并不会选择一直待在这里的。”

“............”

万丈目什么也没说，只是低下头继续望着山下的景色。

“万丈目先生，背包里都装着什么呢？”

“啊，这个是、说好了的...”

“万丈目真的很遵守承诺呢。”

“因...因为答应过你了。”

“万丈目先生。”

“......？”

“可以把眼睛稍微闭上一下吗？”

“......”

万丈目虽然不知道十代想要做什么，不过还是照办了，冷风正呼呼吹过自己的脸，顺着脖子钻到自己的衣服里，他不禁发了个抖。

“好了。”

等再次睁开眼时，眼前站着的是头发蓬松的青年，他的表情非常平静，万丈目觉得他安静下来的时候非常地吸引人，如果不是背后那对黑褐色的巨大的像是怪物一样的翅膀的话。

“当我体内住进另一个灵魂后，它让我有了这样的能力，这还是在我最开始待着的那个星球上的时候发生的事情，这也是我选择要在不同的星球旅行的原因。”

十代的语气也非常平静，平静地像是变了个人一样。

万丈目还是无法移开自己的目光，他迟迟不知道说什么好。

“你是被吓到了吗？”

万丈目难得诚实地点了点头。

“我不会吃掉你的啦，我又不是什么凶狠的吃人野兽！”

“嗯......”

万丈目还是处于震惊中，万丈目并不是因为害怕才这样，他只是因为第一次见到而一时反应不过来。

“那么走吧！”十代兴奋地抓着万丈目的手。

“走？哪里？”

万丈目满脸困惑。

“当然是去那个我们第一次见面的沙漠啊！”

“唉？”

“抓紧我喔。”

十代还没等万丈目搞明白，就把他搂在怀里，挥动着自己强而有力的翅膀飞到了空中。

“呜哇啊啊啊啊啊！”万丈目也不敢轻易乱动，只能两只手都死死抓着十代。

“太夸张了啦，你肯定掉不下去的放心吧！”

“怎么可能放心啊！”万丈目紧张地手上全是汗，但仍抓着十代不放。

“那就继续抓着吧。”

十代无奈地笑着。

等到沙漠时，太阳已经快要下山了，万丈目从包里掏出早都冷掉的炸虾和罐装咖啡，除此之外居然还有一条厚毯子，他并不记得自己有把这个放到包里，应该是十代趁他不注意塞到里面的。

“你这家伙，是怎么记住这里的啊。”

“我也说不清楚，但我就是能记住喔！这里一定是你和你的飞机一起掉下来的地方，我就是在这里发现晕过去的万丈目的！”十代不知道什么时候已经收起了自己那双可怕的翅膀，他就像之前一样点起了一团篝火，万丈目和他并肩坐在一起看着日落。

“我知道你不喜欢苦的东西，所以你可以只吃炸虾。”

“那可不行。”十代拿起一条炸虾直接整条都塞到嘴里，边嚼边说。

“咽下去再说话...”

“因为我也答应万丈目了，我们要一起享用肉料理和黑咖啡！不然就违反约定了。”

“你在这种地方真是意外地较真。”

万丈目把罐装咖啡递到十代手里。

“这么说可能会很奇怪，但我觉得每当尝到或者闻到咖啡的味道，就会让我想起万丈目你。”

“你......”

“抱歉，的确很奇怪吧？”

万丈目没有回话，默默喝了一口手里的罐装咖啡。苦涩的味道刺激着味蕾，让自己保持清醒，十代也试着这么做，结果还是被咖啡的味道苦到了，他皱着眉头但又继续喝了好几口。

明明不喜欢还要勉强，真是个白痴。万丈目看着十代的举动默默在心里想着。紫红色的天空因为坠下的红日慢慢暗了下去，最后是一片漆黑的夜晚的来临，不过很快映入两人眼帘的便是无数繁星和一抹弯月。

“今天的星星还是和我第一次发现你的那天一样，非常好看，比起在城市里看到的要多很多。”

又是头发蓬松的青年先开口。

“但是月亮跟在城市看到的比起来就要逊色很多了。”

万丈目拿起一条炸虾说道，他把凉掉的炸虾送到自己嘴里，咬断一段轻轻咀嚼起来。

“可是我觉得今晚的月亮也很美啊。”

十代站起来抬头望着美丽的夜空，每一颗星星都代表着一个新的旅行的地方，而十代向往着在新星球上进行着未知的新生活和冒险。

“咳咳！”

万丈目则差点因为十代的这句话被炸虾噎到，他咳了两下嗓子，把炸虾咽下去后，正想要说什么却和低头瞅着他的十代对上了眼神。

头发蓬松的青年站在万丈目的面前，繁星和月亮的光像一层薄纱一样披在他的身上。青年的脸很俊秀，既可爱又英俊，他的眼睛像是有太阳藏在里面一样闪闪发光，如此耀眼，让万丈目迟迟无法移开视线。

万丈目这下彻底忘记自己原先想要说什么了，但不重要了。现在他明白了，不、其实从两人第一次见面一起坐在篝火旁，和对方说了那么多自己的事后，那时他就已经有些明白自己对十代所抱有的感觉是什么了，但是他并不想承认，所以一直在逃避，因为他害怕离别，十代并不会停下他的步伐，而万丈目也不会。冷风又一次灌进他的脖子，他抓紧裹着自己的毯子。

“今天的月亮很美。”

万丈目的语气很平静，露出难得的微笑看着十代。

“告诉你了吧。”

十代也向万丈目露出笑容。

你果然不明白啊。万丈目悄悄想着，继续吃着剩下的炸虾。

十代抱着裹着厚毯子的万丈目往回飞着，等到了家里，已经是深夜了，万丈目正靠在十代怀里睡得正香。

十代把万丈目放到床上后，从自己的包里找出他在上个星球捡到的一个闪闪发光的小圆环。他并不知道这是用来干什么的，但当初只是觉得很好看才收到包里，直到来到地球看到有人会在手指上戴这种小圆环后才明白，但他戴不习惯这种小东西，万丈目的手指要更纤细，他觉得这会是个不错的礼物。

十代在把它轻轻放到床头柜上后，望着万丈目的脸庞想道。

皮肤果然好白啊。

十代相信自己的超强好运，更何况万丈目是个会飞往世界各地的飞行员，之后就算是在地球的别的地方他们也会碰面的。他背上自己的单肩包，里面放着他从冰箱里偷偷拿出来的几瓶罐装咖啡，以及万丈目给他的那瓶沙子。

“谢谢你，万丈目先生。”十代在悄悄地说完这句话后离开了。


End file.
